


The most important day

by MangoOmega



Category: MewGulf wanjai, Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoOmega/pseuds/MangoOmega
Summary: Сегодня Мью очень нервничает,так как он решился на серьёзный шаг - сделать предложение своему возлюбленному.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 5





	1. marriage proposal

Читать под Melanie Martinez - Training Wheels

Сегодня Мью очень нервничает,так как он решился на серьёзный шаг - сделать предложение своему возлюбленному. Суппасит позвал Галфа к себе домой, а сам стал подготавливаться.  
Мью заказал несколько букетов роз и один с самыми разных цветов.  
Лепестками роз он украсил пол, в комнате в которой всё произойдёт. Так же он сам приготовил лазанью и нашел вино.  
***  
Мью уже заканчивает и слышит звонок в дверь. Суппасит открывает дверь и на него сразу же налетают с объятиями.  
\- Привет, я так скучал - немного грустно говорит Галф.  
\- Мы ведь не виделись всего два дня - улыбнулся Мью и потянулся за поцелуем к Галфу.  
Поцелуй был очень нежным, Мью засасывал то верхнюю губу, то нижнюю, иногда немного покусывал, на что получал недовольное мычание. Наконец Суппасит отлепил от себя Галфа и последний раз чмокнув его в губки попросил повернуться парня к нему спиной. Тот послушно это сделал и Мью завязывает ему глаза лентой, которую взял, перед тем как идти открывать.  
***  
Суппасит завёл Галфа в комнату и сказал что парень может развязать мешающую вещь, а сам взял цветы и стал перед своим личным солнышком.  
Канавут открыл глаза и как только он огляделся, он ярко-ярко улыбнулся и подошёл к Мью поцеловав его.  
\- Сюрприз - сказал Суппасит в губы Галфу  
\- Спасибо тебе - ответил ему парень после поцелуя.  
Галф взял цветы из рук Мью, ему очень нравился букет, Канавуту будет нравится всё, что подарит ему его парень.  
Они сели за стол. Мью в первую очередь отрезал кусочек блюда Галфу и налил тому вина, а потом уже позаботился о себе.  
***  
Они сидели и кушали какое-то время. И тут Мью думает что настал вот тот момент, когда пора. Он встал со своего места, Канавут посмотрел на него мол "зачем?" и Супассит не отвечая подошёл к парню и начал свою речь:  
\- Солнце, ты ведь знаешь как я люблю тебя? - Галф покачал головой, а Мью в свою очередь взял его руку - Мы с тобой уже долгое время вместе, мы много через что прошли.Наше знакомство помнишь? Ты был таким замкнутым и неприветливым со всеми,а когда мы стали разговаривать,ты весь светился,а ещё дико покраснел. Так вот малыш,к чему я веду - Мью опустился на одно колено, а Галф округлил глаза - выйдешь за меня?  
Канавут сидел несколько секунд в шоке, а для Суппасита эти несколько секунд были сравни пытке. Спустя время Галф отвис и заплакав бросился на Мью  
\- Боже, солнце, не плачь - поглаживая по спине парня сказал Суппасит  
\- Я не могу не плакать зай, не могу. Боже я тебя так люблю - зарыдав с новой силой ответил Галф  
Мью ещё сильнее сжал в объятиях, видимо уже будущего жениха. Когда Канавут немного успокоился он отлип от плеча Суппасита  
\- Бу?  
\- М? - хмыкнул Мью  
\- Мой ответ,да.... Я ещё раз повторю, я так люблю тебя, я не мог ответить по другому.  
Очередь Суппасита рыдать. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Галфа и начал пускать слёзы. В какой-то момент Мью понял что он нуждается в губах Канавута, от того он стал подниматься поцелуями с шеи на губы. Сначала они целовались нежно лишь посасывая губы, но в какой-то момент этого стало недостаточно, от того Галф будто приглашая приоткрыл рот, Суппасит понял намёк, и быстро просунул язык.Они остервеннело целовались иногда сталкиваясь зубами. В момент когда им стало не хватать воздуха Мью отпрянул от губ Канавута и прямо в них сказал:  
\- Я люблю тебя, невероятно люблю - и посмотрел в глаза парню.  
У Галфа глаза были наполнены нежностью и такой сильной любовью. У Мью бабочки в животе начали летать.  
\- Я люблю тебя до Луны и обратно - шёпотом, и так же как Суппасит в губы, ответил Галф.  
Они снова слились в поцелуе.  
Парни не спали этой ночью, но при этом секса не было, они лишь лежали целовались лишь иногда отрываясь от друга друга, и то только лишь для того что бы глотнуть воздуха.


	2. wedding day

Галф идя к машине роняет телефон,от того что у него трясутся руки, его мама это замечает и решает что поговорит с сыном в машине.   
Уже когда они сидят и собираются ехать она спрашивает:  
\- Сынок ты чего так нервничаешь?  
\- Я выхожу за мужчину своей мечты и за человека которого невероятно люблю, я не могу не нервничать   
Его мама поворачивается к нему, целует в лоб и говорит:  
\- Не нужно так нервничать, я понимаю что ты боишься что что-то пойдет не так. Но будь уверен всё будет хорошо. Если ты переживаешь насчёт Мью - не нужно, то насколько он сильно любит тебя, видно невооружённым глазом не стоит из-за этого переживать. И да, сынок, я очень рада что ты нашёл такого прекрасного человека, я уже говорила это, но мне всё равно девушка это или парень, особенно в случае с ним, он прекрасный человек, я уверена что он защитит и позаботиться о тебе - она видит что Галф расплакался и притягивает его к себе и обнимает.   
\- Мам спасибо тебе за эти слова правда, и да ты права он прекрасный, я бы сказал невероятный человек - когда в голове Галфа всплывает образ его парня, практически мужа, он перестает плакать и ярко улыбается - спасибо тебе ещё раз мам. Поехали  
Мама улыбается сыну, треплет волосы и давит на газ.  
***  
Мью с Боссом и мамой Мью уже едут к месту проведения. Суппасит попросил вести Пи потому что сам слишком нервничает.   
Они с мамой сидят на задних сидениях. Мама поворачивается на Мью и видит что тот жутко нервничает она берёт его руки в свои, Суппасит реагирует на это и поворачивается на неё.  
\- Малыш, не нужно так нервничать всё ведь прекрасно - успокоивает парня мама  
\- Мам, я не могу не нервничать я выхожу замуж за человека которого невероятно люблю, за человека который буквально спас меня.  
\- Я понимаю сынок, очень хорошо понимаю, но не думаю что стоит так нервничать, он ведь так же тебя любит, и я думаю ты знаешь это, не смотря на то что он говорит это редко. Вы так любите друг друга, это можно заметить посмотрев на вас лишь на секунду, особенно когда вы смотрите на друг друга. И Галф, к слову прекрасный мальчик, он очень вежливый и добрый и опять же очень сильно любит тебя. Не стоит нервничать, солнце.  
Мью обнимает маму.  
\- Мам спасибо тебе за поддержку и Галф и в правду прекрасный мальчик, я очень рад что встретил его - Суппасит схож на солнце, сейчас, так ярко улыбается.   
\- Твоя Мама права, Мью, - говорит Пи'Босс, - находясь с вами на мероприятиях я находился в невероятном шоке, я не думал что люди могут любить друг друга ТАК сильно. Или в моменты, когда я нахожусь у тебя и в это время Галф так же у тебя дома, я чувствую себя лишним, особенно когда нам нужно работать, а он сидит у тебя на коленях и отвлекает тебя, в такие моменты хочу поскорее свалить. Не стоит переживать по поводу свадьбы.   
\- Спасибо Пи, и прости за такое, я не могу его отлепить от себя - говорит Суппасит  
\- Ты этого не хочешь - цокая говорит Босс  
Мью лишь смеётся на это  
*** (P.S. всё ещё та песня)  
Мью приехал буквально на пару минут раньше. Он стоял ждал и тут слышит шум и после видит белую машину. Суппасит стоит и ждёт пока она остановится, после же он стал потихоньку подходить. Галф вышел из машины и буквально понёсся к Мью тот расставил руки чтоб словить его. Суппасит подхватил его под попку, а Канавут обнял его за шею. Они столкнулись лбами, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и поцеловались, они улыбались в поцелуй, они так соскучились по друг другу хотя не виделись всего два дня. В этот момент для них никого не существовало.  
Их мамы стояли в стороне и с улыбками наблюдали за ними. Они были так рады за сыновей, Пи'Босс так же был невероятно рад.  
\- Я так скучал - шёпотом в родные губы сказал Мью.  
\- Мы не виделись всего ничего - усмехнулся Галф - но не смотря на это, я кажется уже был готов захныкать (Галф приврал, он хныкал буквально вчера ночью, когда вернулся с мальчишника)   
Мью стал улыбаться ещё шире, хотя казалось что шире уже просто не возможно и поставив на ноги Канавута, обнял его за талию крепко - крепко. К ним подошли их мамы.  
\- Теперь счастлив? И нервы сразу пропали - подкладывая за вчерашнюю ночь и сегодняшние сборы сказала мама Галфа   
\- Маааам - у Канавута покраснели щёчки, он спрятал лицо в шее Мью, тот в свою очередь начал смеяться, он дико умиляется и любит когда Галф смущается, он становится дико милым, хотя, он всегда милый.   
\- Малыш, нам пора идти - их мамы привыкли что парни называют друг друга ласково поэтому они не обратили внимание на это.  
Остальные гости ждали уже в ресторане, Галф попросил своего менеджера разобраться с ними.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

***  
\- Согласны ли вы, Мью Суппасит Тончививат, взять в мужья, Галфа Канавута Трайпипатанапонга?   
\- Да, конечно - не отрываясь от глаз теперь уже мужа говорит Мью.  
\- А вы, Галф Канавут Трайпипатанапонг, согласны взять в мужья, Мью Суппасита Тончививата?  
\- Да, да и ещё раз да - Галфу не терпится поцеловать мужа.  
\- Объявляю вас мужьями, можете поцеловаться   
Мью притягивает Канавута к себе за талию и затягивает в очень нежный и долгий поцелуй.  
Мамы обоих плакали, не верили в происходящее.   
Парни бы целовались ещё долго, но им стало не хватать воздуха, пришлось разорвать поцелуй. Они счастливые повернулись на своих мам, те всё ещё плакали. Парни подошли и обняли их, но обнимая их они всё равно держались за руки  
***  
SYML - Body   
Парни долго не сидели в ресторане, слишком скучали и хотели друг друга. Они станцевали танец, посидели не много и поехали к Мью домой, хотя это уже можно назвать практически их общим домом, Галф уже практически переехал, осталось перевезти лишь несколько вещей.

Сейчас они добираются до спальни. Мью несёт на руках Канавута и целует его. Парни наконец добрались до спальни.   
Суппасит опрокинул Галфа на кровать и навис над ним.  
\- Солнце, ты ведь счастлив? - шёпотом, сам не зная почему, спрашивает Мью  
\- Счастлив ли я что женился на человеке и мужчине моей мечты, на человеке которого я невероятно люблю? - Канавут нежно улыбается.  
Суппасит улыбается в ответ и снова начинает целовать Галфа. Он засасывает то нижнюю губу, то верхнюю но язык в ход не пускает, дразня этим Канавута так как тот обожает целоваться именно с языком. В какой-то момент у Галфа сдают нервы и он запускает язык Мью в рот, именно в этот момент поцелуй переходит в страстный. Мью начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашек мужа, так как у того трясутся руки и он не может сделать этого. Суппасит приподнимает Канавута и снимает с него рубашку и с себя за одно. Мью снова опускается к мужу но начинает целовать шею, но засосов не оставляет, а лишь мокрые поцелуе. Поцелуями он опускается к груди, и играет с сосками. Один покусывает, второй крутит между пальцами. Суппасит слышит сладкие стоны, от того он становится ещё твердее. Он понимает что не может больше ждать. Мью снимает с Галфа штаны с боксёрами и пытается найти смазку. Они как обычно, пару дней назад, пока занимались сексом кинули её не известно куда. Наконец он находит её где-то возле кровати и возвращается к Галфу. Он вводит один палец и отвлекает Галфа поцелуем, когда парню особенно больно он кусает Мью за губу.   
В Канавуте уже четыре пальца, Суппасит думает что этого достаточно и его мальчику не должно быть больно. Он потихоньку входит, так как Галф хоть и растянут, всё равно достаточно узкий.   
Мью полностью вошёл и ждёт пока Канавут привыкнет. Через некоторое время он слышит тихое "Давай" и начинает медленно двигаться. Он опускается к шее Галфа и оставляет там засосы, за которые его муж получит нагоняй от стилистов, но пока их это не волнует. Мью не много ускоряется, но при этом не достаточно для того чтобы это было резко или грубо. Он и Галф любят нежно, особенно Галф, он любит медленно, долго и нежно и Суппасит не может отказать ему. Мью радуется тому что он живёт не в квартире и у него нет соседей, Канавут очень громкий. Суппасит целует того, их языки находятся в диком танце и борятся за первенство.   
Они уже близки к пику, Мью немного ускоряется. Через секунду он слышит громкое "Мью" и чувствует горячую жидкость на животе. Он кончает следом от того как Галф сжимает его.  
Суппасит валится на кровать и пытается отойти от оргазма.  
После того как сердце и дыхание успокаивается. Мью хочет встать и взять что-то чем можно вытереть Галфа.  
\- Не уходи - жалобно говорит тот  
\- Солнце, нас нужно вытереть, ты ведь не хочешь потом отмывать это всё? - ласково говорит Суппасит.   
Канавут всё таки отпускает мужа. Тот находит какое-то полотенце на стуле, кинул наверное туда после того как покупался. Он быстренько вытирает их, бросает полотенце куда-то на пол и ложится к Галфу. Канавут ложится к нему на плечо.  
\- Так ты всё таки счастлив? - повторяет Мью свой вопрос  
\- Я невероятно тебя люблю. Я не к кому не чувствовал такого. Я хочу всегда заботится о тебе, жить с тобой и видеть твоё сонное лицо по утрам. Хочу чтоб пока я готовлю, как бы это приторно не звучало, тебе с утра, в какой-то момент я почувствовал что ты меня крепко обнимаешь и прижимаешь к себе. И сейчас после того как мы поженились, я могу это всё делать. Как думаешь я счастлив?  
Мью расплакался, он так любит своего малыша.  
\- Эй, зай не плачь - Галф сцеловывает слёзы, а после вытирает их пальчиками.   
\- Я плачу от счастья. Я так люблю тебя, настолько сильно ты себе представить наверное не сможешь. Я так благодарен всему чему можно, что встретил тебя. Я стал таким счастливым после этого. У меня снова появились силы жить и радоваться. И я сейчас так счастлив что мы пришли к тому что имеем. Я снова повторю я так люблю тебя.   
Галф начал всхлипывать, Мью это заметил и притянул его к себе. Галф лежал и плакал в шею и постоянно повторял "люблю".   
Суппасит пытаясь его успокоить, стал чмокать его лицо. Через некоторое время Галф уже смеялся, потому что Мью целовал всё лицо не оставляя живого места.  
\- Я люблю тебя - снова повторил Суппасит в губы Канавуту  
\- Я сильнее - со смешком ответил Галф.   
Они не спали целую ночь, ласкали друг друга, целуя и показывая свою любовь.


End file.
